There's Nothing Like Pizza and Sponge Bob
by a-girl-with-a-writers-mind
Summary: Really, there isn't anything like it- especially when the person delivering them is hella cute.


_**Author's Note: Just a cute lil oneshot based off of pheonix-before-the-flame's pizza delivery nalu au from Tumblr- check her blog out her stuff is a+. That being said, please leave a review, and enjoy!**_

* * *

As Lucy scrolls on her phone, she can't help but wince at the loud rumbles coming from none other than her very angry stomach. It's been telling at her for an hour now, demanding food, and _now._ Of course, being a college student who, much to her eternal regret, had set her classes at night, she hadn't been able to make any food, and nothing in the kitchen cabinets appeal to her. So, just like every time she was in need of food - and _fast -_ she called up her favourite pizza shop. No one's pizzas topper Fairy Tail's; the cheesy was always so gooey and warm and absolutely _delicious,_ not to mention their _buffalo wings-_ her stomach grumbles loudly at the thought of the simple cheese pizza and box or buffalo wings she had ordered, and she consoles herself with the fact that they should arrive any minute now. She checks the time on her phone before tossing it on the other couch, deciding to spend the remainder of the time dreaming of pizza.

Not a minute had gone by when Lucy hears the doorbell of the dorm building go off, and she leaps off the couch with the speed that could rival that of an Olympic track athlete- that's what the promise of greasy pizza does to a person, she muses as she scrambles to the door. She throws it open with so much for she nearly hits herself in the face, but before she can think over her brush with death, she's running down the hall. When she races through the common room, Juvia looks up from her work and gives her a quizzical glance, but Lucy pays her no here, too focused on getting that pizza inside her stomach as soon as possible. Lucy zooms towards the front door, so intent in her goal she nearly runs Lisanna over, the poor girl helping in surprise at the human missile that is Lucy.

Finally, _finally,_ Lucy reaches the front door. She gives herself a second to catch her breath, her reckless sprint taking quite a bit out of her. Once she regains enough of her breath, she opens the door.

The cold burst of air doesn't faze her the slightest, for her eyes zoom in on the boxes clutched in the hands of her godsend, and all thought leaves her, except for them. Her mouth is practically watering at the delectable aroma that wafts towards her, and she inhales deeply.

The only thing that stole her from immediately grabbing the boxes and running back to her room - she had paid online - is the June of an oddly familiar tune that hits her ears. Lucy's brow furrows, and she lifts her gaze away from her beloved pizza to the person holding it.

To her surprise, the pizza deliverer is someone she's seen before; he's that energetic kid from art class- Natsu, was it? With that mess of - even after she's seen it several times, it _still_ gives her mind - _pink_ hair and that perpetual crooked grin, he's kind of hard to forget. His breath steams in the air, the white vapour pouring out from around those sharp canines in an almost mesmerizing way, and his leg jiggles on the steps on the building. He seems a bit distracted, humming absently as he stands there, a black visor with the red Fairy Tail logo over his unruly hair. When he realizes she's there, he stops his humming and smiles at her brightly, his lips pulling at the ring in his lower lip.

"You Lucy?" He asks, giving her a once over. "Huh, you look familiar . . ."

Lucy blinks, and nods. "Yep, Lucy Heartfilia, the one and only," she informs him, reaching for the boxes. He gives them too her, and she balances then on her hip as he pulls out the bully, ancient looking device all delivery people have. As she signs her name, the tune he was humming suddenly hits her. "Was that the Krusty Krab Pizza song?" She asks, finishing off the signature.

Natsu looks at her in confusion until he understands what she means. He laughs sheepishly and rubs that back of his neck unconsciously, and Lucy is suddenly privilege to a nice view of some seriously wicked biceps. "Ah, yeah," he admits, giving her an embarrassed grin that she can't help but compare to that of a puppy. "It's kinda become a habit whenever I deliver," he explains.

Lucy studies him for a moment, then smiles. "It's nice to know that someone still appreciates the classics," she tells him, and Natsu laughs.

"Good one, Lucy," he tells her, holding his fist up for a fist bump, and Lucy happily obliges, a proud grin on her lips. "Well, enjoy your pizza!" He calls to her, turning away.

"I will," she promises seriously. And she will; she's been needing this food for a solid hour now- knowing that, it'll probably be half gone before she can reach her room. "See you in art class, Natsu," she calls to him.

He pauses like he just now figured out why she looked familiar, and grins. "See ya, Luce."

As Lucy closes the door, she thinks that she might be ordering pizza again _real_ soon; but for now, she's gotta enjoy this food


End file.
